The Lovian News
The Lovian News is a newspaper in Lovia that is owned by Lewis Media wich is owned by Jhon Lewis. The Lovian News was started on 21 October in 2011 as part of Plus Company, a former company wich was owned by Lewis. Book ratings The Lovian News give stars to every book in Lovia that was released after 1 January 2009. The maximum of stars is five and the worst book can have one star. Two stars *'Dreams of my mother' - Dalia DONIA - (no publisher) Three stars *'A chink in the armor: the failing of the IWO' - Pierlot McCROOKE - (The House Publishers) *'Californication - 'Ferenc SZOHAD - (Socialists Bibliothéque) *'Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker '- Marcus VILLANOVA - (The House Publishers) *'Colonization In Perspective' - Yuri MEDVEDEV - (The House Publishers) *'In God We Doubt' - Edward HANNIS - (Balancing Point Publishers) *'Live by the Sword' - Ygo August DONIA - (no publisher) *'Measuring the World '- Edward HANNIS - (no publisher) *'Religious Life' - Ygo August DONIA - (The House Publishers) *'Tales of Freedom - Pheryl Noscka or the Night King' - John BAKER - (Lovia Verlag) *'Tales of Freedom - The Stairs of Machanya' - John BAKER - (Lovia Verlag) *'The Truth about the Arnmods' - Semyon BREYEV - (The House Publishers) Four stars *'An Old Solution for a New Lovia '- George MATTHEWS - (The House Publishers) *'An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar' - Peter EMANUEL - (The House Publishers) *'Discoverers of Lovia' - Marion EVANS - (Lovia Verlag) *'Education in Lovia: from Nursery to University' - Jhon LEWIS - (The House Publishers) *'Hello?' - Edward HANNIS - (Balancing Point Publishers) *'Lovian Dialogues' - Yuri MEDVEDEV and Ygo August DONIA (The House Publishers) *'LoviaReviews '- Dave LESKROMENTO (Old Port Publishers) *'Nicomedia VI: The Muslim Emperors 2302-2401' - Percival E. GALAHAD - (no publisher) *'Not A Normal Day' - Jhon LEWIS - (The House Publishers) *'Seven Slayers' - William GOODWIN - (Goodread Publishings) *'Tales from the Forest' - Ellis SOBOL - (Goodread Publishings) *'Tales of Freedom - The Stone' - John BAKER - (Lovia Verlag) *'The Druids of Elmtin-Luzur: Book II: The Loyal' - Seth COHEN and William GOODWIN - ([[Goodread Publishings|''Goodread'' Publishings]]) *'The Fire-Breathing Foe' - William GOODWIN - (Goodread Publishings) *'The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King' - Brenda YOUNG - (Noble City Printing) *'The Secret Life of King Arthur III' - Justin ABRAHAMS - (Alphabet Publishers) *'The Throne of Lovia' - Marion EVANS - (The House Publishers) *'The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia' - Ygo August DONIA - (no publisher) *'Theory In Practice' - Yuri MEDVEDEV - (The House Publishers) *'Where Plato Was Wrong' - Edward HANNIS - (Balancing Point Publishers) Five stars *'Mariko The Killer '- KIM Dae-Su - (The House Publishers) *'Nicomedia VII: Dusk and Dawn 2401-2435 '- Percival E. GALAHAD - (no publisher) *'The Druids of Elmtin-Luzur: Book I: The Treacherous' - Seth COHEN and William GOODWIN - (Goodread Publishings) *'The Lunatic' - Justin ABRAHAMS - (Alphabet Publishers) *'The Nine-Headed Sea Serpent' - William GOODWIN - (Goodread Publishings) *'The unmarried King' - Erasmus HORDEUM - (Hordeum Books) *'White King/Black King' - Yuri MEDVEDEV - (The House Publishers) Category:Newspaper Category:Plus Company Category:Lewis Media